Vested Interest
by avatar1497
Summary: Seras has feelings for Alucard, and does he, however, for Seras she's knows her master better than anyone and knows how he can be and what he is capable of and is completely unsure of her former master intentions or the length of his apparent devotion, and accompanied by an ever changing world, she wonders if she can pull through.
1. The Talk-Prologue

_**Chapter I**_

 _The Talk-Prologue_

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is a serious canon-divergence and is a part of an Au, I'm creating, so this is kind of the first part._

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

" Have you changed your mind, yet?"

Seras huffs, before chugging down a significant amount of ice, cold beer and contemplated whether or not to drink until she was too plastered to stand. She couldn't do this now or more like she didn't want to deal this now, it was childish of her, she knew, but! But! **\- UGH!**

She just didn't know what to do. Her heart said one thing, while the more reasonable, sane, logical side of her brain completely argued against her acting on impulsive emotions.

" If you were human you probably would've damned your liver right about now."

She finally removed the glass from her lips, placing it delicately upon the bar table with a click.

She looked at him this time for the first time since they've been here.

Here, being a bar, a bar named Igor's, promptly named after the owner Igor, who was just as ancient as her former Master, except for the fact that he was of the werewolf variety, and except for the fact he did appear worn down by age, from the hard wrinkles by his eyes, the rigid scar that tore through his left eye sealing it shut and a strip of flesh ripped from the right side of his face, giving a grotesque view of his sharp, pearly white canines.

He was quiet, a type of no nonsense man, responded in gruff, grunts and growls and is an extremely large individual, standing a good two feet above her master. And speaking of her master, Igor wasn't his biggest fan and wasn't afraid to show it, since he busted up his bar in some petty fight. Breaking hundreds of bottles of expensive liquor and countless damages in infrastructure. Surprisingly, enough her master paid for the damages with 70% interest drawn from one of the his, probably many treasuries that he has hidden all over western Europe. He was a king before, at least she hopes that's where his money is coming from, either way she really didn't wanna know.

And grudgingly and beyond her comprehension, he let her master come back, he still didn't like him, but left generous tips, so he left it at that. From what she could tell her master seemed quite fond of the bar. It was small, cozy even and surprisingly, sit -spot clean and she also suspects that honestly what caught master attention the most was that it was pretty quiet, never too crowded and was simplistic in design. For Seras she could almost call it home, she found the place soothing to be in, many times she found herself on raining days, lounging about and reading one of the many novels she picked from her endless library. Not to mention Igor served more than booze and had an array of coffee and teas, much to her pleasure.

But she was getting off track here, trying to avoid the topic at hand.

From the looks of it he hadn't moved his gaze from her not once, and it unnerved her to know end, as he peered at her with half-lidded eyes and a passive gaze, which perturbed her more because of the ridiculous beard. He appeared so different…..with that thing on his face, and she desperately hid the urge to want shave it off his smug face.

" Your one to talk, that's your fifth glass of scotch." she nodded towards the shot glass in his left hand, while the other supported his chin. He was also, startlingly, dressed casual, a white dress shirt and black slacks, it was a breather, to actually see him in normal clothing, and not any of his tone deaf attire that he is, so fond of wearing.

" I don't get as drunk easily as you, my dear."

She stuck her tongue at him, mainly because he was right one beer was usually enough to have her slurring her words and giggling like a lune, but she'd be darned if she admitted that to him.

There was a moment of stillness occasionally sipping on their respective beverages, as they listened to the news which was currently splayed up the small television that sat at, well more like hung at an angle over the bar, it was cracked and had many wires sticking out of it, but apparently it's been working for years, seeing that not once did it short circuit, since they've been hanging out here.

Seras, barely paid attention, one thing that about being inhuman these days is that human politics have no effect on her anymore and second, British politics are hell rising or anything involving politics really, and lucky she didn't have the responsibility to vote now.

Alucard listened more closely, yet remained apathetic, it was all Greek to him, voting, elections, parliament, electoral colleges, primaries, it was all nonsense, it didn't make any sense to him, leave it to humans to make everything more complicated than it needs to be. Everything was better when the world adhered to monarchies and systems, everyone had a place and duty, where everyone stuck to it and didn't question things, like the good old days and none of this …...democracy?

" Why?"

" Huh." his attention snapped back to reality or to woman before him. She went silent, her brows raised and her fingers tinkering with her locket that hung from her neck and rested at the valley of amble chest. He knew this look, she was thinking, trying to pick and choose her words, so he gave her, her space which was alright with him as it gave him extra time to just - look at her.

She was wearing a short, black dress, which modestly reached her knees, the prude

And had long sleeves. Her nails and lips were painted a bright crimson and her hair was left untouched as he rolled down towards her waist. After, what, he honestly, couldn't remember, she stopped cutting her hair and just let it take a course of her own, he didn't know about her, but to him it was the best decision she made. He liked how soft and curly it looked, how it framed her face, how it made her look mature, like the draculina she's supposed to or more like is. However, despite this, her expression was sullen, her red lips were set in long frown, as she watched the drips of water slid down her glass.

" Master, how long have we've known each other?"

" Centuries. Why?" he was a bit taken back, out of all the ways he predicted this conversation, this wasn't one of them.

" Remember, back when I told you how I felt, I told you that I loved you and you rejected Me." it was more matter of fact than anything. She wasn't upset, because she knew the answer beforehand. She knew he would reject her, and it hurt, but not as bad as it would have been if she entertained the fantasy of him being in love with her. She had feelings, but she was also no fool. But, no so many decades later-

" Yet, after a this time, you love me, now. Why?"

She gazed back at him, her sapphire eyes filled with confusion.

He didn't break contact, as he took another swig of his scotch, revealing in the feeling of the clear liquid burning his throat, giving him the confidence to speak his mind, without hinges, without being vague about his emotions, but he was absolutely sure that by the time this conversation ends, he wasn't going to be sober, as motioned for another drink, this time straight vodka.

" People change, Seras."

" Meaning?"

" Meaning, that I have long since stopped viewing you as just my loyal servant. You're -you're more to me than just that."

" More to you?" she should be ecstatic, yet caution was the only thing blaring through her thoughts. She knew her master and knew him well, both the good and the bad, well more bad than good.

" Seras, look, I know our relationship has been-"

" Rocky."

" I was thinking tense, but I guess rocky works. But anyways, what I - what I'm trying to say is that I'm interested in courting you."

Courting was such an odd word then again using the word dating, when referring to herself and Alucard was even stranger. Romantic interests or lovers sounds infinitely better - Wait? She wasn't no - it's just.

" Seras?"

" Huh-yes."

" Will you."

" Will I what?

" Will you let me court you?"

" Master, I-"

" Vlad."

" What?

" That's my birth name. I want you to call me by it from now on." he raised, a cautious hand, a bare hand, relieved of his gloves, to push a strand of golden hair behind her ear, gently brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

Seras bit her lip, what was she to say? What should she do? She felt the beer she drank want, desperately, to make an encore.

" Vlad, I -I don't know." she whispers, peering down at her locket, again, twirling it between her slender fingers.

" Why?" he had to stop himself from saying more, before he was starting sounding desperate.

" What you said before about _people changing_."

" Yes, what about?"

" Vlad, sometimes…...sometimes….. People don't change. Especially , people like you."

" What's that supposed to me?" He should of taken offense to that, but the stinging pain of hurt was the only feeling that consuming him at the moment.

" I know what you are. I'm not blind.

Please, don't look at me like that, I'm not saying that to hurt you, trust me.

I love you, I really, really do. Sure I can deal with all your bizarre idiosyncrasies, but that was only because our relationship was- well was master and servant, I could live with that then. But, now, now I don't know if I can. Your impulsive, rude, I can never anticipated your moods sometimes, your fickle when you want to be ,not to mention cruel and bloodthirsty. How do I know you're going to be committed, and not just one day get up and leave without so much as a single word. How do I know this isn't all a game to you. How do I know that you truly want to love me and be my equal, if you keep shutting me out all the time or pushing me away when you don't feel like being bothered. " She paused moment, looking him dead in the eye to make sure she got the point.

"I can't do this, I can't be with you, if you're going to act that way. I can't." she didn't want to cry, she told herself, lectured herself not to cry, but the tears involuntary came forth, warm, as well as unwelcoming, burned a pathway down her face.

He was stunned silent for a while he didn't know what to say, his mouth felt uncomfortably dry, like sand was just poured in his mouth, but try to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

" Seras. Seras look at me." he lowers his voice, to attract her attention. She wiped her nose and face with the back of her hand, sniffling as, she tried to gain the courage to look at him.

" Yeah."

" You speak the truth, people don't change, especially people such as I, we never do nor ever will, but for your sake I'll do anything you wish of me, I promise you that at least.

I know I'm more monster than man, and I can never be what you truly deserve, but I can do what I can, if you'd be mine." he voice was, yet, more importantly sincere, more sincere than she could bare at the more and impulsive need to wrap her arms tightly around his neck and kiss him senseless was overpowering and that's why she needed to leave. To leave, so she could think rationally and thoroughly.

" Vlad. Vlad can you give me some time to think about?"

" Of course, I'll walk you home-"

" No. That's alright I want to walk by myself tonight, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure."

She nods her head in affirmation, slowly sliding off her seat, to leave, however, another wave - call it a need or maybe want, but whatever it was made her lean over and press her lips to his. It was chaste and he certainly wasn't expecting it, but he returned it with fervor, pulling her closer, and gently biting bottom lip, as she held onto his shirt for dear life. He wanted more, he wanted her, yearned for her taste and her touch, her scent alone, smelling of honey, drove him mad, but in the most delightful ways, he wanted to continue, but was suddenly interrupted, by loud grunt. Seras immediately pulled away from him, her cheeks flushed, and bottom lip swollen and her hair in slight disarray, she looked absolutely tempting - but the dirty look Igor gave him kept him doing anything further.

"Sorry, about that." Seras smiles apologetically to the old bartender. He only tips his head in acknowledgement, quickly turning back to washing glasses.

She glances back him a shy expression kisses her lips " Good night, Vlad."

" Good night, Seras."

" Alright, see you later." she waves, as she particularly skips out the front door, the bell up top signaling her departure. He sighs as leans back, having zero intention of leaving anytime soon.

He jiggles his empty cup devoid of anything, but halfway melted ice.

" Do you have anything stronger than Vodka?"

" Why do you want to know."

" Because I'm going to need it."

" Haven't you drunk enough."

" Not until I put myself into a coma that'll hopefully last until the morning."

" I have a bottle of Everclear in the back."

" How much?"

" 95%."

" Excellent."

TBC

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **A/N**_ _:_ _Is this chapter a bit too sappy, I don't know maybe. I'm just wanted to write a Aluseras fic, where alucard doesn't act like a grade A- A-hole with no redeemable qualities and for absolutely no reason, which I see an abundance of in a lot of fan fictions concerning this couple, note that I have nothing against anyone who does write these kind of fics, nothing personal, just not my cup of tea._

 _Anyways, can you believe it took me a whole day to write this, not to mention on a horribly upset stomach, ugh, it was the only way to keep me distracted from the pain._

 _Well, that's it for now, Comments are always welcomed._


	2. Old Acquaintances

**Chapter Summary: Alucard tries to drink sorrows away, as he awaits for Seras' answer, however, life never does go the way we want it, does it? And as such, He has to constantly deal with people who he thought were long, long dead.**

 **A/N:** I wanted to headcanon that Alucard's family always had a history or at least a deep connection with vampirism, and at the same time I think it would be hilarious for Alucard to suddenly be in a situation, where he'd be forced to interact with people he hated a long time ago and blissfully thought they were dead, only for said people come up outta of nowhere knocking on his front door, like nothing ever happened.

 **This is a major canon divergence.**

 _ **Old Acquaintances**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _People don't change,_ the phrase repeatedly raced through his mind on an infinite loop.

 **People don't change. People don't change. People don't change.** Heaven above, it was like a broken record, constantly skidding and skipping through his thoughts and don't even get him started on the scratching.

It was bad enough his mind felt buzzed from the Everclear, which to his surprise was quite strong, strong as it was like lighting a fire down his throat with each sip.

It burned and scorched his esophagus raw, however the feeling was welcoming, yet at the same time, despite his vision being somewhat spotty and his shoulders slumped he doesn't feel any more tired than he did earlier.

Glancing around the bar, it was nearly empty, except for a few stragglers, who like himself are busying themselves with the goal of trying to drown their miseries in an ocean full of booze.

As, he drank he occasionally gazed out one of the two windows that the bar had, the third one didn't count, for the life of him he couldn't figure out whether it was a broken window with boards nailed to it or because it was the entrance to a secret room, or something else, but whatever it is, Igor didn't appreciate it when people lingered near it for too long. Alucard was starting to wonder if perhaps he was hiding something in it, something he didn't want anyone to find. Well, if it was, it's a pretty lousy hiding spot in his opinion.

The night was a gorgeous one, if he could say, so himself. The moon was high, round and full and the stars fluttered with just as much enthusiasm, as their light was reflected off the drizzling snow illuminating the darkness. It wasn't heavy or thick, this evening, it seemed the snowflakes were lazy in their flight, as they coated the icy ground.

Watching the snow fall, for him at least reminded him of Romania's harsh winters and the nights of endless blizzards, for, others it signaled the yuletide cheer

And by, no means was he a fan of Christmas, or any holiday in particular, to him it was just a sorry excuse for people to buy and flaunt expensive gifts and feast to their hearts content.

Another reason why he hated it

Was because he felt like the people around him suddenly became more obnoxious once the holidays surfaced. Everyone wants to invite him to parties, encouraging him to join in on the festivities, such as drinking eggnog, playing secret Santa, decorating the Christmas tree, or worse Christmas caroling, absolutely ridiculous, him singing. Did they really think he was going to destroy his reputation by singing merry melodies to complete strangers, fixating on it now, he wondered if his co-workers, if he could call them that, we're kicked in the head as a child, possibly dropped head first as an infant. It was plausible because they were all bloody insane.

He downed another swig before pouring more in his shot glass, to the brim and repeated the same tiresome process, well it would have been just another tiresome process if it weren't for the arm that suddenly slung itself across his shoulders.

He was on the verge of breaking whoever arm it was, until he picked up their scent, which filled him with the regret of not mindlessly lashing out.

" Sup, Bro!" the feeling of fire was prickling under his skin, it was annoying and itchy and he forcibly submerged the desire to rip someone's throat out in a gory, bloody display. And because of this his previous train of thought was overthrown and kicked down the a steep , rocky hill with the unwelcome intrusion of the last person on earth he wanted to see let alone talk to.

" What do you want." he hissed, unable to contain the utter contempt in his voice. Radu was definitely the last person in this entire universe that he ever wanted to meet again and he bet it was fate's sick joke and accompanied with the world's twisted sense of humor that kept his traitorous little brother, unfortunately, alive and breathing.

"Someone's touchy?" Thankfully he removed his offending appendage, but on the other hand took a seat beside him. Involuntarily he ran his eyes over his smaller, form. He was still wearing that ridiculous mask that covered his eyes and nose, he was also wearing a loose black, tank top and baggy sweat pants along with worn down rain boots.

He shook his head, rustling out the snow that was clinging to his long, dark-brown curls.

" Yo, Igor, I'll have what he's having" he waved, before turning to him.

Igor lifted a brow, but carried out the order without, so much of as a word.

" So, why the long face. Having woman troubles, I ran into Seras on the way in. She looked pretty down, you didn't do anything weird to her did you?"

" You better be grateful that I barely tolerate your presence." He sneered.

Radu waved a dismissive hand " Yeah,yeah that's what you always say, yet am still alive, Admit it you still love me."

" They'll never find your body."

"Awww." he cooed, almost mockingly" I still love you too, Vlady, still after all these years, even after burning my face off." He tapped a finger against the white, porcelain mask that was strapped to his face.

" First off, don't ever call me by that name ever again. Second, I did many, and I mean many things to your body, but I don't recall ever searing your stupid face off." which was the truth, he did indeed mutilate his scrawny little body in the most horrendous ways, but deep frying him, wasn't one of them. His memory may not be the best, spotted in some areas, static in others, but he'd definitely remember barbecuing another person's face off, especially if said person was a close family member.

" You don't remember a lot things. Sometimes I think you have a selective memory."

"And what's that supposed to mean? "

" What do you think?"

" Enlighten me." It was meant to be rhetorical.

" Well, for starters you were a huge cry baby as a kid. I mean you cried about everything."

" I did no such thing."

" You also had that phase where you were afraid of the dark too.

" Are you sure it wasn't yourself."

"I may have been small at the time, but I wasn't that stupid to not have remembered, you crawling into my bed every night."

" At least you acknowledge your own incompetence."

Igor placed Radu's glass of Everclear in front of him, out of eagerness the imbecile gulps it down before his eyes appears as if they were going to pop out their sockets, sure enough gagging follows, and spurting of curses " hot damn, what the hell is this stuff!"

A moment of harsh coughing, and cries of bloody murder ensures and the beating his fist against his chest.

" Will you shut up already."

" Have you no compassion? "

" You had no business drinking something you're not use to."

" You could have warned me."

" Why should I? "

"You really are a cold hearted bastard, y'know ."

" So, I've been told."

"I'll never understand why Seras lets you get in her bed.

It was his turn choke " What?"

" Don't tell me you're embarrassed. You of all people."

" Hey, Igor do you have any soda?" to which he pointed at the paper menu that was taped to the chalk board, full of various refreshments.

" Thanks."

" Seras and I aren't sleeping together."

" Really!? You're joking right."

He leered at him.

" Damn, now I owe Sorin 50 bucks." he snapped his fingers.

" What?"

" You sure you're not lying?"

" Why would I, and where did you even get the notion that we sleeping together ."

" You're kidding me right. I see the way you two at each other, bed room eyes and all.

….

" Ohh, come on, you're not very subtle, bro, you drool over her like she's a hot serving of prime cut roast beef."

He didn't like that implication nor the euphemism.

" Not that I blame you, though, I mean she's got nice thighs, pretty blue eyes, a cute face, a shapely butt, big ti-

" Are you prepared to have your tongue cut from your very mouth, if you such much as finish that sentence?"

" No. But, it can't be worse than having hot sauce poured down your throat."

" No one told you to drink a whole bottle of extra spicy hot sauce."

" It was a bet! I couldn't back down from a challenge."

" I hardly consider downing a bottle of spicy liquid a challenge.

Radu seemed on the brink of retorting, but from the squint in his eyes, Alucard assumed whatever stupid thing he was going to say, caused his brain to temporarily misfire.

And so, a miraculous period of quiet ensured, with the crunching sound of peanut shells cracking and munching and repeat, as Radu noisy shoved the salty snacks, that resided within a bowl upon the bar table, into his mouth.

He didn't move no matter how annoyed he was, there wasn't any other place he wanted to visit nor did he want to go ho- the place where he was currently living.

He sighed beside himself, as felt his thoughts become a bit more hazy, it was as if he was having an out of body experience, he felt completely detached from his surroundings, words were muted, people blurred by him, the T.V was like static to his ears. He was aware, yet unaware, as if his whole body was numb, as if he wasn't actually sitting here, but where, somewhere, yet not here.

This sensation made it difficult to carry on any complicated conversation within the realm of his own thinking.

Simply, enough only one person, a certain draculina stayed focused, blurred around the edges, but clear as day, despite the fact that seeing her somber, smiling face, hurt both him in all kinds of places and in many different ways that he was too cowardly to admit it.

She was hesitant, he could see it her eyes, apprehension uncertainty.

She did not want to be with him. Whatever amorous longing she had for him long ago, perhaps dissipated, after getting a rude awakening to who he really was, to see firsthand the person that he was that existed behind the madness.

Could he blame her?

No. Of course not, how could he.

What was he doing asking her to be with him. How could he be, so willing to ruin her. Hasn't his malice tainted her innocence enough, hasn't he done enough by dragging her into this world mired in blood and illuminated by darkness.

So, much pain was inflicted upon her because of him, either it was due to the fact that she was associated with him or because his past had caught off with him, embroiling both him and Seras.

Unintentionally, tangling her up in his ocean of personal issues.

He tired and tried to keep her a bay, in the dark, but knowing her and her bottomless empathy remained, stubbornly, by his side wishing to to help him in whatever why she could.

It angered him, rightfully so, stupid, stupid, girl, he was trying to protect her, to keep her safe and sound, yet she defied him over and over again, and for what?!

" _I want to help. "_

" _Am I an Invalid, no! I can take care of this on my own! I do not need you!"_

" _Why are you so impossible! Don't you get it I want to help you, not because I have to, but because I want to!_

" _I do not want your pity!"_

" _I am not pitying you, jackass! I'm trying to help. You don't have to do this on your own. You don't have to bare the weight of the world on your shoulders all the time. You can share, I'm strong, I can bear some of the weight. What happen to not wanting to walk the night alone, I'm here, I'm right here, please, please don't ignore me. I want to help because I care about you, not as my master, not because I indebted to you, not because of some detached loyalty, but because I care about you, just you, don't you understand I love you, so please don't push me away." he couldn't remember the last time he felt skin on skin. Her hands were warm, and soft, and oh so welcoming, the need to just press his face into her palm was overwhelming, he was just tired, and weary, his shoulders slumped under the weight and heaviness of his past. Feeling her skin, just, but a moment, made him feel lighter, more human, more vulnerable, to her and to her only, she was the only witness to his weakness, and for some reason it was okay, he was okay with that._

" … Hello? Earth to Vlad!"

His attention snapped back to reality, he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

" You spaced out there." he said before taking a sip for what seemed to be a root-beer float.

" You really got it bad don't ya."

He didn't answer, peering up to the clock that hang up over the front door, it was 3:ooam, he groaned. He gave up drinking and just face planted his head between crooks of his arms, as he leaned over the table.

His body ached.

" Now, that I look at you, you look awful, when's the last time you slept?"

" I …." he had to pause "don't remember."

x


	3. Old Acquaintances Pt II

_**This is a major Canon divergence**_

 **Chapter Summary:** _Alucard is once more acquainted with an old lover._

 _ **Old Acquaintances**_

 **Chapter III**

"I wish you would keep your unnecessary commentary to yourself."

"Yeah-yeah….."

He couldn't see his brother's face, but he was pretty sure the color melted right off, judging by his dilated pupils and frozen stature. But the more pressing question was, what on earth was he suddenly so terrified of, it couldn't be him, at least he thought so, however, his inquiry was soon answered by, his, Radu's pointed, trembling, finger, Alucard's eyes instinctively followed the direction his digit was aimed at.

He blinked a couple of times; his mind refusing to process what was in front of him,

Denial was evident, but that feeling soon boiled down into pure unadulterated dread, as dark, emerald eyes flickered over his rigid figure, before continuing her conversation with some, young man.

She was dressed in a long, sleeveless black dress that reached down passed her ankles. The dress in questioned had a slit that ran up to her left thigh, and she wore gloves that crawled up to her elbows, to finish her outfit, she wore a soft, grey fur coat that was draped over her bare shoulders.

Her head tilted back, allowing her pointed nose, prominent upon her face to rise in the air in all haughtiness she could embody all the while walked with a grace and poise that put royalty to shame. She was the physical incarnation of a mix between a Hollywood actress and that of someone lived their life among the rich and wealthy.

In that moment, he felt his breath being snatched away, seduced by her beauty, her scent and enamored by burning desire, but that was just it, but a moment, a single insistence, forever lost by the past, and crushed between the heels of reality and shattered by human condition.

 _She will never be yours count._

She had suitors or fledglings in this case, dressed handsomely; in the most expensive men's wear money could buy with their hair slicked back.

They lingered behind her, waiting, for a chance to shine in her half-lidded gaze. She had them tied around her fingers, and she knew full well. With a snap of fingers, she manipulated them one by one to attend to her needs. One took her coat; another held onto her purse, gleefully, as she patted their heads like stupid dogs, while they blissfully wagged their tails and melted under her feigned praises.

They were fools, as he once was.

Leaving was absolutely out of the question and Radu was sinking lower and lower into his seat, sipping on his root beer float, while humming the words to some obscured song that lingered in the back his head, his eyes darting anywhere that wasn't the woman approaching them.

Following suit Alucard kept his eyes plastered on the cracked, T.V screen, which was playing some Drama called Dynasty on it.

"Bartender, a glass of red wine please." he heard, the chair besides him squeak in protest, whilst Mina taking a seat next to him.

He licked his lips, as the temperature in the room dropped, and an icy chill skittered up the slopes of his spine causing him to shudder.

It was there and then that and an old saying came to mind "The hottest love has the coldest end." and oh, boy was it tundra levels freezing.

"Y'know I took you to be many things, all bad of course, but an alcoholic wasn't one of them."

His mouth was painfully dry, like Miniature needles prickling his tongue "Good evening, Mina." he finally decided to glance her way, hoping maybe she was gazing in another direction, consequently she wasn't. She was staring directly at him. Emerald eyes, deadly, stern, and sharpened by the kohl that adorn her eyelids.

He observed that she had cut her silky, black hair and had cropped it short right above her pointed ears that were decorated with onyx earrings, oval in shape and coated in silver.

Their eyes met, and her black, painted lips broke into a smile, which only made cold, sweat gather at the back of his neck.

"Hello again, Vlad. Long time no see, to both you and that insipid, toad you call a younger brother. "She glanced over Vlad's shoulder to briefly scrutinize, the unwilling audience to their silent spat.

Radu sunk even lower in his seat, taking the initiative to hide behind Alucard's larger form, wishing to altogether disappear from this situation entirely. He thought about running for his life, but he felt that was by far more dangerous than sitting here, he may get hurt, but better scratched than meeting an overdue grave.

"Mina, what are you doing here?"

She snorted loudly, as she gently grabbed her glass of wine from Igor, nodding her head in thanks, she focused her attention back to him, swiveling the high chair around for a better view of her ex-lover, tossing one, long, stocking clad leg over the other.

He raised a brow at her subtle, attempt to titillate him.

He shifted uncomfortably.

He dared not speak, while she indulged herself in the sweet, sour flavor of her beverage, swirling the red liquid within her mouth, in addition , she sensually wiped her tongue across her onyx painted lips, deliberately and slowly.

He felt adrenaline rush through veins, flight or fight, echoed in his bones, the itch to take off was overwhelming to say the least, as he assessed his situation.

She was planning something whether it had been a plot that she'd had been long devising or a spontaneous move in the heat of the moment, upon seeing him, he did not know, either way it didn't bode well for him.

Escape was the only thought that was screaming through his mind.

Cowardly? Maybe, years of war, thought him how to pick, and choose his battles.

"I should ask you the same question. I didn't think you were the type to lounge around in bars."

"I live in the area."

"By living in this area do you mean you actually have an apartment or you live in a dump?"

"Does an old, abandon building count." Radu chipped in absentmindedly.

"Radu, Shut up!" bucked his chair with as much force he could muster without breaking the chair in the process.

"Hey, Hey don't spill the float!" he covered his drink with one hand, trying to stop the foam from falling over and creating a sticky mess. He sent the older man a glare.

Alucard scowled in returned.

"Hmm." she twirled her wine around with her thumb and ring finger, while she propped her elbow upon the bar counter with her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. "You don't seem to be enjoying my company, No-life King."

He didn't answer at first, until he felt her foot nudge his shin.

"I also find it surprising that you would even **want** to be in my company, Mina, let alone be in the same vicinity."

"Maybe I missed you."

"IS that a joke?" he scoffed.

She laughed.

And it was by no means jubilant, not even sarcastic, but bitter and crude, and somewhat disturbing. From the corner of his eye he saw Radu wince and Igor eye her suspiciously.

Everyone else in the bar, glanced over their shoulders, watching the wealthy-looking, femme- fatale, elegant in mannerism and expression, suddenly erupt into fits of psychotic laughter. They gave each other a shrug before promptly minding their own business.

It was awhile before she settle down, holding her aching gut due to her inability to contain the pungent emotions bubbling at the surface of her cold facade.

"And what if it wasn't."

"I would say you were insane."

"That's ironic coming from you."

"Well, it isn't a lie."

"So, you suddenly care about my wellbeing now."

"Mina. Please."

"Please, what."

"Isn't this enough?"

"Isn't what, enough, Vlad?" she hissed. Her emerald eyes flared red.

She leaned closer to him, her face inches from his, drinks abandon and people easing away from the center of tension, taking their refreshments with them.

Words suddenly escaped him. What did he want to say to her? Nothing. He had nothing to say to her.

Words were cheap.

And there was nothing he could say or do to defuse her hatred for him, nor did he want to. She had every right to hate him, to despise him, to want to kill him. He would not deny her what was, so rightfully he's.

Not that she hasn't tried to kill him once or twice, in the past.

The first was when he had discovered her revived- and all hell broke loose, once her eyes fell upon him. Tendrils of darkness, and her familiars of the night, the rage of her anger, resentment, and sorrow all embroiled her, embraced her, and shaped her into a hellish nightmare.

He would have worshipped her, her power, her strength, if it weren't for the fact that those rampant, ugly emotions were directed towards him, if only he wasn't the source of the tragedy that had befell his precious Mina.

He barely escaped with his life intact. His body mangled, and ravaged, broken limbs, white flesh ripped from the bones, ruptured organs, major blood loss and missing teeth a broken nose, and one eye swollen shut.

He choked on his own vomit and blood and laughed a dark laugh, how ironic to nearly be killed and then saved by the vampires of his own creation.

Mina sought to destroy him, yet Seras had saved him. In more ways than one.

He pushes himself backwards, renewing the distance between them.

She eases forward, her eyes narrowed, her pupils slitted, dilated, her fangs elongated, her hand slide across the edge of the bar's smooth surface, approaching his still one, inch by inch until the tip of her nails brushed against his.

His fingers curled underneath his palm, his eyes never leaving hers.

Years of war and battle had honed his senses to the point of paranoia. Was it due to the fear of being caught off guard, the resolve to never let anyone close enough to one up him, or was it just innate, involuntary, and instinctive. He wasn't sure, but whatever the many reasons, he knew that scent all too well.

Vlad-Alucard could smell blood lust miles and miles away, it's a peculiar scent, but noticeable and pungent and Mina reeked of it. His body felt like a furnace, in light of the situation he was sure that steam was radiating of his being due to the excitement the excess adrenaline coursing through his blood, stimulating his senses and making him extremely sensitive to the environment around him. He heard every breathe, shuffle of feet, the air beating against the windows, the pounding of hearts, the beehive of thoughts bellowing loudly in his head.

The tension caused the whole bar to become stagnant, the air was brittle and humid, as everyone prepared to flee for their very lives if need be.

Cold Sweat was causing his clothes to stick to his skin in the most uncomfortable ways-and for some reason he kept hearing the sound of something rustling-he was pretty sure it was Radu doing whatever-he didn't dare move his gaze from her-he was in no mood to lose his head this evening.

His breath hitched-he felt Radu snake his arm around him-and

"Hey! Mina! Wants play hide and seek!

"What!?" Mina swiped for the no-life's king's head.

He saw it coming; he would have dodged if it weren't for Radu pulling him back. He was about to protest-until he watched his younger brother fling a cavalry of small, white pleats in her direction.

She went wide eyed for a brief second before slicing them in half, instead she was greeted with hot smoke erupting in her face and bursting forth and embroiling the whole establishment in a chalky fog.

"Ahh!" she hissed shielding her eyes from the smolder.

"DAMMIT! Damn him! Damn that that slimy toad!"

She snapped her head around, once the vapor had dispersed, to the group of young boys that were accompanying her.

"What are you imbeciles standing there for? Those men attacked your lady and mistress! You dare stand there, twiddling your thumbs! Go! Go! After them now!" without protest they darted out the windows. Shattering them in the process, after the assailants."

Her nerves fired and burnt at the edges, she slipped a pack of cigarettes out of her purse and proceeded to light it with ebony flames that spawned forth from her hands.

Leaning against the high table to steady her rage, inhaling exorbitant amount of smoke, she glowered, fuming at her own incompetence.

She felt Igor's gaze burn through her.

"Put the windows on my tab."

 _ **A/N:**_ _I want to apologize for breaking chapter two in two parts, So I'll explain why, one reason is because I over analyze my work over and over again until, I get fed up just looking at it, so I abandon it for bit, sometimes weeks,, which bothers me to no end, because I to finish it and share, I want to get my work out there, but my mind just seems to always get in my way, and so I get stumped. Another reason is due to embarrassment, what if people think my fic is stupid, or maybe its occ, or maybe it's kind of childish, what if I confuse my readers with my wild ideas, if my ocs are too farfetched and stand out like a sore thumb. Sighs, it's gets tedious sometimes, y'know._

 _I just wanted to write a very anger, bitter Mina, after being turned into an incomplete vampire and used by millennium for their own twisted science experiments, sucked dry until she was a dried up corpse and have everyone you love forget about you, I think if Mina did get revived she would, be understandably angry and bitter._

 _Canon wise were never given any proper explanation for how Mina ended up in Millennium's clutches or why no one tried to save her or anything. Alucard doesn't mention her, not even in the flashback, only Abraham refers to her , saying the girl has fled this place for ever, she will never be yours count, and she's only refer to as she by millennium._

 _Please note that not everything here is historically accurate. As, far as I know the real Dracula didn't kill his younger brother._ seeing that Kouta Hirano is pretty vague with his characters backstories, it seems that I had to do some historical research. The real Vlad the impaler had several brothers. Him and Radu, later known as Radu the Handsome, were political prisoners of the ottoman empire in order for their Father, Vlad Dracula to continue to his rule over Wallachia , which in both manga/ova showed Alucard being brutalized by the sultan, and hinted at his imprisoning. Anyways, I wanted to make Radu completely opposite of Alucard. not to mention wanted him adhere to the annoying younger sibling trope.


	4. Battle on the Clock Tower Pt I

_**Battle on the Clock Tower Pt1**_

Both brothers scurried out the door, breaking it in the process and dashed across the streets, avoiding pedestrians, as they skidded a corner.

"Man that was a close one. Though, I never thought in my actual life would see you run from a fight."

"I do not wish to her fight her." he replied, after a long pause.

"Afraid of getting your ass kicked again."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"I-looks like her jailbait lackeys are after us." Alucard glance behind him and gritted his teeth in annoyance. There was no way he could escape home at this point; least Mina discovers his living quarters.

They slid into dead end alley and climbed up the metal stairs and railings with ease and hopped onto the roof of a random apartment building, scaring the daylights of those who had the misfortune of peering out their own windows.

The young fledglings followed with ease, leaping up the apartment complex, and climbing the railings, and scaling the walls.

Up here, you could see the moon in all its full glory, gigantic and memorizing to those who wander the night. It was also cooler up where then it was upon the ground that was like ice due to drop in temperature and it was a blessing to his hot-clammy skin, as he ran through the night, at full speed, hoping from one building to the next, avoiding clothing lines, and wet laundry ( why anyone would hang wet clothes out during the winter was beyond him), however the more buildings they clambered , the higher and higher the next structure got until the people, blissfully unaware of the commotion up top, were like ants from his perspective-

His lungs were burning, as if a flamed, but not from tiredness, but from excitement as he sprinted along narrow passageways, and leapt and fell in the air, and the danger of making one wrong move and being a stain on the concrete only savored this feel of freedom-of being unbound by human constraints, if it weren't for the fact that he was being hunted, he would have enjoyed the idle race through the city.

Alucard was about to jump to the next, building, the clock tower to be exact, the largest building within the vicinity of the whole city,

Until one of the fledglings, who had, short, dark, slicked back hair and golden eyes, dropped down in front of him, cracking the concrete in the process, but only succeeded in delaying Alucard from sidelining him and vaulting onto the narrow-water spout which decorated the whole structure, with each spout having a grotesque, gargoyle hidden underneath.

Radu leapt to the next, one beside him, kneeling.

"That was certainly fun. Hadn't a good run in a while."

At last the chase came to an end with the other fledglings, 12 in total, skidded to halt, waiting behind where the dark-haired boy (probably the leader) stood golden eyes sharp and cold without a trace of amusement imprinted on his porcelain-doll face. He fished a blade from within his coat a pocket, pointing it at the no-life king's direction-there was a loud cracking sound vibrating in the air; however it went on deaf ears.

"Roll over and die, Scum." he snarled.

It wouldn't be surprising if he barked out a laugh "I don't take orders from dogs."

"Yeah, squirts, I'm pretty sure it's long past your bedtime."

" Be silent!" the boy, irritated, vaulted forward slashing, at the older man's face to which he leapt backwards, landing, with a thud, knees creaking from impact, on the flat platform that extends forth from beneath the behemoth of the ticking clock.

The clock itself look larger than life from afar, but now under its hardening light , and massive arms, big and small, languidly ticking by, it seemed divine, omnipresent.

The other fledglings followed suit. One half darting towards Alucard and the other, after Radu, and much like savage dogs, bit, cut, hack at them both, with precise, frightening, accuracy.

The dark, haired boy (the leader) was merciless with his attacks, using his smaller frame, as an advantage, to slither, bend, and avoided the larger man's rebuttal with ease, though his heavy breathing suggested that he was using all his strength just to keep up with the older man.

"Tired so soon."

"Shut-up." he hissed.

The other five charged at him, employing their hands and legs. One, a blonde managed to slice the side of his torso, while was distracted by another one who appeared to have white, hair.

Alucard-Vlad would have shrugged it off, however at first to his bewilderment, found the wound not, quickly, repairing itself as it should, suddenly before he could react, a myriad of razor, sharp blades plunged into his body, One in his chest, another in his calf muscle, his shoulder, two more in his arm, and one right in the junction of his side.

He gnashed his teeth, once, he finally realized that these knives were coated in poison, stinging his ripped, pierced flesh and causing his mind to immediately start spinning on its axis, and his vision blurring here and there, and felt the incomings of a pounding, ear piercing, migraine.

The dark-haired boy slammed his elbow right into the gash torn into his side, causing an animalistic growl to slip through his clench teeth, and rumble within the hollow of his throat.

However, on this occasion, the boy wasn't so, lucky to escape his clutches, he threw his hand out, a snatched the little urchin by his neck, and without a care, hurled his tiny body into the stonewall underneath the still ticking clock, breaking and cracking the masonry with a resounding THWACK.

There was another crackling noise, this time louder, the earth trembled, and a yellow streak briefly etched itself across the dark-blue skies.

Once more, it went unnoticed.

His temper peaking, and patience burning dry, the blond haired boy, made the sorry mistake of trying to assault him from behind, he was greeted.

Though, on instinct, on Alucard's part, with the crook of his elbow slamming it right into the center of his belly , hard enough for the childe to start vomiting up his previous meal, and collapse to a pathetic heap on the cold, floor.

The others distracted by their partner's unsightly, display failed to move on time, thus giving the Master vampire a chance to use his tendrils,

He strike the rest them in one ago, smacking them straight into the stone railing that existed as a very, very, thin line between the platform, and falling to your very death, below.

One, ginger, peered down, and nearly, like his previous mate, hurled up his lunch once he saw and came to the startling realization as to high up they actually were. He couldn't stop envisioning himself, tripping and falling, helplessly, and hopelessly, limply down that pit of utter darkness, smashing into ground head first, the sickening picture of his brains coating the streets made his anxiety peek, an eyeball here, another there, his bones shattered, on impact skitter all over the cobblestone like broken pieces of candy cane, only worsened his dread and his lowered his resolve to fight.

He wanted desperately to surrender, to give up, and end this farce now. But, what would Ms. Mina say. What would she think? Would she scold him, abandon him, like his -like his- he didn't dare finish that thought. He didn't want to think that-he didn't want to think that Ms. Mina would send him back to that place, back to those labs, to those men in white suits, to that doctor with the multiple eyes.

He honestly wanted to cry.

 _And honestly, who sent children to war._

 _The rain began to pour._


	5. Battle on the Clock Tower Pt II

_**Battle on the Clock Tower Pt1**_

Both brothers scurried out the door, breaking it in the process and dashed across the streets, avoiding pedestrians, as they skidded a corner.

"Man that was a close one. Though, I never thought in my actual life would see you run from a fight."

"I do not wish to her fight her." he replied, after a long pause.

"Afraid of getting your ass kicked again."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"I-looks like her jailbait lackeys are after us." Alucard glance behind him and gritted his teeth in annoyance. There was no way he could escape home at this point; least Mina discovers his living quarters.

They slid into dead end alley and climbed up the metal stairs and railings with ease and hopped onto the roof of a random apartment building, scaring the daylights of those who had the misfortune of peering out their own windows.

The young fledglings followed with ease, leaping up the apartment complex, and climbing the railings, and scaling the walls.

Up here, you could see the moon in all its full glory, gigantic and memorizing to those who wander the night. It was also cooler up where then it was upon the ground that was like ice due to drop in temperature and it was a blessing to his hot-clammy skin, as he ran through the night, at full speed, hoping from one building to the next, avoiding clothing lines, and wet laundry ( why anyone would hang wet clothes out during the winter was beyond him), however the more buildings they clambered , the higher and higher the next structure got until the people, blissfully unaware of the commotion up top, were like ants from his perspective-

His lungs were burning, as if a flamed, but not from tiredness, but from excitement as he sprinted along narrow passageways, and leapt and fell in the air, and the danger of making one wrong move and being a stain on the concrete only savored this feel of freedom-of being unbound by human constraints, if it weren't for the fact that he was being hunted, he would have enjoyed the idle race through the city.

Alucard was about to jump to the next, building, the clock tower to be exact, the largest building within the vicinity of the whole city,

Until one of the fledglings, who had, short, dark, slicked back hair and golden eyes, dropped down in front of him, cracking the concrete in the process, but only succeeded in delaying Alucard from sidelining him and vaulting onto the narrow-water spout which decorated the whole structure, with each spout having a grotesque, gargoyle hidden underneath.

Radu leapt to the next, one beside him, kneeling.

"That was certainly fun. Hadn't a good run in a while."

At last the chase came to an end with the other fledglings, 12 in total, skidded to halt, waiting behind where the dark-haired boy (probably the leader) stood golden eyes sharp and cold without a trace of amusement imprinted on his porcelain-doll face. He fished a blade from within his coat a pocket, pointing it at the no-life king's direction-there was a loud cracking sound vibrating in the air; however it went on deaf ears.

"Roll over and die, Scum." he snarled.

It wouldn't be surprising if he barked out a laugh "I don't take orders from dogs."

"Yeah, squirts, I'm pretty sure it's long past your bedtime."

" Be silent!" the boy, irritated, vaulted forward slashing, at the older man's face to which he leapt backwards, landing, with a thud, knees creaking from impact, on the flat platform that extends forth from beneath the behemoth of the ticking clock.

The clock itself look larger than life from afar, but now under its hardening light , and massive arms, big and small, languidly ticking by, it seemed divine, omnipresent.

The other fledglings followed suit. One half darting towards Alucard and the other, after Radu, and much like savage dogs, bit, cut, hack at them both, with precise, frightening, accuracy.

The dark, haired boy (the leader) was merciless with his attacks, using his smaller frame, as an advantage, to slither, bend, and avoided the larger man's rebuttal with ease, though his heavy breathing suggested that he was using all his strength just to keep up with the older man.

"Tired so soon."

"Shut-up." he hissed.

The other five charged at him, employing their hands and legs. One, a blonde managed to slice the side of his torso, while was distracted by another one who appeared to have white, hair.

Alucard-Vlad would have shrugged it off, however at first to his bewilderment, found the wound not, quickly, repairing itself as it should, suddenly before he could react, a myriad of razor, sharp blades plunged into his body, One in his chest, another in his calf muscle, his shoulder, two more in his arm, and one right in the junction of his side.

He gnashed his teeth, once, he finally realized that these knives were coated in poison, stinging his ripped, pierced flesh and causing his mind to immediately start spinning on its axis, and his vision blurring here and there, and felt the incomings of a pounding, ear piercing, migraine.

The dark-haired boy slammed his elbow right into the gash torn into his side, causing an animalistic growl to slip through his clench teeth, and rumble within the hollow of his throat.

However, on this occasion, the boy wasn't so, lucky to escape his clutches, he threw his hand out, a snatched the little urchin by his neck, and without a care, hurled his tiny body into the stonewall underneath the still ticking clock, breaking and cracking the masonry with a resounding THWACK.

There was another crackling noise, this time louder, the earth trembled, and a yellow streak briefly etched itself across the dark-blue skies.

Once more, it went unnoticed.

His temper peaking, and patience burning dry, the blond haired boy, made the sorry mistake of trying to assault him from behind, he was greeted.

Though, on instinct, on Alucard's part, with the crook of his elbow slamming it right into the center of his belly , hard enough for the childe to start vomiting up his previous meal, and collapse to a pathetic heap on the cold, floor.

The others distracted by their partner's unsightly, display failed to move on time, thus giving the Master vampire a chance to use his tendrils,

He strike the rest them in one ago, smacking them straight into the stone railing that existed as a very, very, thin line between the platform, and falling to your very death, below.

One, ginger, peered down, and nearly, like his previous mate, hurled up his lunch once he saw and came to the startling realization as to high up they actually were. He couldn't stop envisioning himself, tripping and falling, helplessly, and hopelessly, limply down that pit of utter darkness, smashing into ground head first, the sickening picture of his brains coating the streets made his anxiety peek, an eyeball here, another there, his bones shattered, on impact skitter all over the cobblestone like broken pieces of candy cane, only worsened his dread and his lowered his resolve to fight.

He wanted desperately to surrender, to give up, and end this farce now. But, what would Ms. Mina say. What would she think? Would she scold him, abandon him, like his -like his- he didn't dare finish that thought. He didn't want to think that-he didn't want to think that Ms. Mina would send him back to that place, back to those labs, to those men in white suits, to that doctor with the multiple eyes.

He honestly wanted to cry.

 _And honestly, who sent children to war._

 _The rain began to pour._


End file.
